Destined to meet
by WhiteFoxLia
Summary: Alice has found her mate, one Jasper Whitlock.


**I had an urge to write something for Alice/Jasper, I know I usually write Alice/Bella but I had this little idea that I wanted to do, now here it is.**

**Hope you like it :D**

It's getting late, but I'm not moving anywhere. I'm staying right where I'm seated because I know he's coming. I'd be seeing his beautiful face any minute know. I take a sip of my water and lean back in the booth. The water is slightly warm as it slides down my throat easily.

Vampires can drink water, but that is the only thing other than blood that we are be able to consume. But I prefer blood, animal blood that is. I've been tempted to try human blood but I've been seeing things, a coven, all of them with golden eyes and warm hearts. They call themselves 'vegetarians', and inside joke to them I guess.

I put the glass back on the table and focus on the door again. The bell above it rings; a young woman walks in with a young man, obviously a lot younger than her. I chuckle quietly, some people never change. I look over to the counter and the woman there smiles at me.

She's been doing that to everyone who comes in, trying to be friendly an all that, but I can't fathom out why. She probably doesn't know these people, nor care for them but yet she greets them with a smile and a warm greeting. It makes no sense.

I scoff. Then again, that's like what I'm doing, waiting for this man to walk in so I can speak with him. And hopefully convince him to come with me in search of this 'vegetarian' coven. It will probably take us a while to get there, I keep getting flashes of different places. They move around alot, but never anywhere warm for obvious reasons. I re-cross my legs and sigh, I'm not a very patient person, and that only amplified when I was turned. And let me tell you, that wasn't a very, how shall I put this, pleasant experience. If I'm honest it was one of the worst feeling of pain that I've _ever experienced_ and probably ever will.

The bell rings again and I'm covered in this wave of warmth and love. I turn my head to him and see that his eyes are already locked onto mine. His lip curls back in panic, not expecting to see another vampire, but it vanishes when he looks at me. Like really looks at me, he senses no danger. I smile at him and encourage the young vampire to walk over and join me.

With a small quirk of his lips he sits down in the seat opposite me. I brush the hair out of my eyes and let go of the glass, resting it on the table. "Evenin' mam, my name's Jasper Whitlock." He smiles charmingly at me.

"I know who you are Mr Whitlock, I'm Alice." His grin widens.

"Well it's nice to meet you."

"You too." He leans forward onto the table and touches his hand to my cheek. I flinch at the light touch, he nods and retracts his hand.

"Sorry mam, I couldn't help it."

"It's okay, I didn't mind." He smiles again.

"Is there any reason you're in this place? Or are you here for the water?" I chuckle.

"I'm actually here to talk to you." He raises an eyebrow.

"Care to explain, I'm a little bit confused."

"Of course. Some vampire such as yourself have a gift. Yours is controlling people's emotions where as mine is premonitions. Glimpses of the future. But there subjective to people's decisions. If they change their mind the visions changes depending on what they decide to do." Jasper nods, taking in the information.

"Well thank you for telling me. Why me though? What's so special about me mam. I'm no-one." I frown then.

My hand cups his cheeks and pull him closer to me. My fingers light sparks against his skin and he gasps. "You are not no-one, and believe me you are very special. You just don't know it yet." I kiss the corner of his mouth as a you're welcome. His eyes close for a brief seconds then they reopen when I pull away, a smile on my face.

"Thank you m-"

"Call me Alice." I smirk.

"Very well, Alice."

My lips are still tingling when I take another sip of my water. He grins, feeling the same way.

"And as for me wanting to speak with you, I would like you an offer you can't refuse." He chuckles at my way of wording it. "It isn't funny mister, I'm very serious about this." His laughter dies down to snickers, he coughs a few times before stopping all together. I raise an eyebrow. "Are you quite finished?" He nods, covering his mouth with his hand. I chuckle. "As I was saying, I was wondering if you would like to join me in my search for a vampire coven. They're the Cullens and they are vegetarians." He chuckles again, I kick him lightly under the table.

"Sorry mam, but it's funny. But I am a bit curious now. What did you mean about vegetarian coven?"

"They're vampires that live of the blood of animals instead of the blood of humans. The vegetarian thing is an inside joke to them, which I'm guessing that are the only ones to find humour in it."

He nods and removes his hand from his face. His eyes are still a red colour but not as dark. His bronze hair is unruly and I want to run my hands through it. I already know what's going to evolve between us, but is it such a shame that I want to start it early? Of course not, he's my mate and when he figures it out I'll be more than pleased to act like it.

I take a couple of unneeded gulps of air and close my eyes to rid my head of these images that are assaulting me. All the times we'll make love, the kisses, the looks, the talks, even the fairest of touches we shall share.

I shiver slightly when his hand on my shoulder breaks me from my thoughts. "Are you alright?" I nod and uncross my legs.

"Just fine Jasper. That often happens when I have visions." He looks at me sympathetically. I smile and lean closer. "Should we get going?" He takes my hand, he's hesitant to interlock our fingers so I do it for him and lean into his arm as we leave the establishment.

The brisk air outside is refreshing and a welcome change to the stale warm air inside, that stinks of the humans food.

"Where to first darlin'?" I grin and tighten my grip on my mate. I can feel his kind heart and lean to kiss his shoulder, ignoring whatever feeling that says that it won't be a good idea. When I pull back his face is extremely close to mine. A smirk playing in his pale lips. He silences whatever I was going to say by pressing his lips against mine, moving them against mine in perfect harmony. No rushing, just being gentle and caring.

I pullback eventually and see his eyes gleaming with happiness. "Excuse me for that mam, but I couldn't help myself. I felt like I had to do it."

I kiss his cheek. "It's alright. I didn't mind." I wink at him and walk off, his eyes following me under the moonlight.

**Thanks for reading, I love reviews so if you want to leave one feel free to.**

**And if you want check out my other stories go ahead :D**

**Lia**


End file.
